1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a passive seat belt system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A passive seat belt system for a three occupant vehicle seat is described in the aforementioned parent application in the form of a shaft extending along the roof of a vehicle between the center and outboard occupants' seating positions. In such a system, the upper anchor points of the belts are movable in order to provide access for the passengers and means are provided to insure proper load-transfer positioning of the anchor points when the belts are in use. A passive seat belt system for a single seat position which also utilizes a movable anchor point is shown in copending application Ser. No. 112,668 filed Jan. 16, 1980 in the name of one of the inventors herein. It would be desirable to provide a passive seat belt system, such as a three occupant seat passive seat belt system, which totally insures that the anchor points are always in proper load-transferring position.